


Of Nightclubs and Coffee Shops

by hauntedbyangels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AMAZING ART BY CECISPENCIL, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drinking, General tomfoolery, Group chat, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Mild Language, Modern Universe, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, background hunay, background shallura - Freeform, lots of swearing, nightclubs, they adopt a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedbyangels/pseuds/hauntedbyangels
Summary: A story of normal days, moments that will never cease to exist, and a fate that cannot be avoided. After accidentally meeting in a club while waiting for his brother, Keith Kogane is convinced that he'll never see that boy again. Lance. Still, he can't help but think of that night, with the blaring music, the flashing lights, and feeling that somehow everything was right.As it turns out, the stars have something different in mind for Keith, and his path continues to cross Lance's in the places he would least expect. It isn't long before they hit it off and it somehow seems that Lance has made his way into every aspect of Keith's life. Through his new friendships and relationship, Keith feels that his life is finally his own to design.





	Of Nightclubs and Coffee Shops

**Author's Note:**

> This piece has been in process since about February for the Voltron Big Bang, I'm so glad to finally be able to post it!!
> 
> Artist: @Cecispencil  
> Beta: @breezefall

Keith really didn't want to be there. If this evening had been up to him, they wouldn't have been meeting up at all, let alone at a packed club that smelled like sweat and desperation.

He leaned against the bar, taking another sip of his drink. They were late, they were very  _ very  _ late. Keith sighed loudly, pulling out his phone to check the time yet again. He knew that his brother was known for getting caught up in work and forgetting the time. It was likely that he had gotten absorbed in paperwork or closing up and hadn’t bothered to check the time. With another exasperated huff, Keith swigged the rest of his drink and stared out at the dance floor--or pit, mob maybe? He didn’t really care to explain what a group of writhing, sweaty bodies rubbing up against each other was called.

While Keith had certainly never been one to go out to clubs or bars, he did find part of himself almost wishing that he was more inclined towards this sort of life. No worries, rubbing up against strangers, and free to do whatever the fuck he wanted with little to no repercussions. Yet, as Keith watched the people around him, he felt void and empty. 

Dear lord, he was supposed to meet his brother here, not watch himself spiral into a crisis about how boring he was. Keith bit his lip uncertainly as he scanned the crowd again, he only prayed that Shiro and Allura showed up soon, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could stay in this place before feeling slightly uncomfortable and twitchy escalated until it was unbearable. 

At least the alcohol was easing his nerves a bit as he waited. He should have known that it would have been much better to simply meet Shiro at his work before coming here. Keith was also confused to why Shiro and Allura were frequent visitors to this club of all places they could go. Sure, one of Allura’s friends was a manager there, but that didn’t mean she had to enjoy the place so much.

Keith finished his drink, he was really starting to worry now. It had almost been a full forty-five minutes since the time that they had agreed to meet. With another tired sigh, Keith shot off a quick text to his brother.

**Kkogane:** are you coming?

He waited for a moment, there was no immediate response so Keith elected to slip his phone back into his pocket to preserve battery as he went back to observing the crowd around him. It smelled like sweat in there and the noise and lights were beginning to get to Keith. He felt tired and his head was starting to ache steadily. 

“Hey there,” Someone said from his right. Keith flinched a bit, not noticing the woman who had sat down next to him at bar. He barely spared her a glance. Tall, red-headed,  _ very  _ noticeable cleavage showing, and wearing far too much makeup. Keith sighed, he really did not want to deal with this right now.

“I’m not interested,” Keith said before she could say anything else. He heard the woman huff a bit mockingly.

“You’re here alone, aren’t you?” She said slyly. “C’mon, loosen up,”

“I’m not here alone,”

“You’ve been standing here alone for the past thirty minutes--”

Keith cleared his throat. “I said that I am not interested,” He managed with about as much diplomacy as he could muster. He was so going to blame Shiro for this when he finally decided to fucking show up.

“What? Am I coming on too strong?” She asked with faux innocence, shifting towards Keith a bit, he winced, stiffening as the woman brushed up against his arm.

He really craved death in that moment. “Listen--” Before he could continue, he felt someone slip an arm around him and tug him away from the redhead with a small whisper of “i’m here to help,”

“Hey babe, sorry I’m late,” the boy who had come up next to Keith said smoothly. Keith’s eyes widened but he smiled shakily at the guy. “Making friends are we?”

The redhead frowned in disgust and Keith was suddenly extremely thankful for the tan boy that was at his side, leaning into him like they had been together for months,  he was completely at ease with his arm wrapped around Keith’s waist.

“I was just leaving,” The woman snapped, getting up and slinking away. 

After a long moment, Keith let out a breath, turning to face the boy who was still draped against Keith.

“Uh, thanks,” Keith said a bit breathlessly, because  _ shit _ this guy was attractive with his chocolate brown hair, golden skin, and ocean blue eyes sparkling in the low light. Keith felt like he couldn’t find his breath for a moment as the guy smiled calmly.

“No problem, I can sense unwanted attention from a mile away,” He said, eyes following that woman until she was out of sight. Once she was gone, he pulled his arm back, stepping away from Keith, who probably wouldn’t have even asked if the other boy had kept close for the rest of the night. “It’s probably not the best idea to be here alone…”

Keith shrugged. “I’m waiting for someone,”

“Oh,” the other boy frowned a bit, stepping away. “Okay, uhh are you waiting for your date? Or just like a friend--”

“Uh, my brother and his fiancee were supposed to meet me here,” Keith watched as those blue eyes lit up again. 

“Awesome,” He said with a smile. God, Keith it might have been the flashing lights, or maybe even the place was making him a bit delusional, but that smile was absolutely  _ radiant.  _ Warmth bloomed within Keith as he found himself smiling shyly back at this unknown guy, this practical stranger who had been kind enough to pull Keith out of such an uncomfortable situation. “So, then it would be fine if I asked you to dance with me?”

Keith nodded, his heart was racing and part of him was utterly aware of the fact that he was offering to step out of his comfort zone with a complete stranger, and for some reason, he didn’t really care. “Uh, I’m just gonna text my brother, so he knows where to look if he actually shows up?”

“Sounds good,” The tan boy smiled. “I’m Lance, by the way,”  
“Keith,” He replied, pulling out his phone. He realized he had received a messaged from Shiro about five minutes ago.

**Spacedad:** Sorry, Allura just sent me a message saying that she isn’t feeling well and I got caught up in cleaning up at work.

**Kkogane:** Didn’t the shop close like two hours ago?

**Spacedad:** uhhh yeah but the espresso machine malfunctioned and made a huge mess before one of my employees clocked out.

**Spacedad:** you should have seen his faceeee

**Spacedad:** he looked so scared and guilty, kinda like he was about to cry and I felt bad so i told him to just go have a good night while I cleaned up. 

**Kkogane:** Was it his fault??

**SpaceDad:** Nah, the espresso machine needs replacing anyway, I think he thought that I was gonna fire him?

**Kkogane:** lmao well thanks to you I stood at the bar for forty-five minutes, got hit on by a legit she-devil (her hair was fucking red my dude) and then got rescued by a v attractive guy who just asked me to dance??

**Spacedad:** Have fun ;) ))

**Kkogane:** normally I would be mad at you, but I’m lowkey thanking the guy who fucked up ur espresso machine for this

**Kkogane:** ttyl gtg

**Spacedad:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

Keith rolled his eyes at his brother before slipping his phone back into his pocket. Lance had struck up a lively conversation with the bartender while he waited. It was hard not to smile as Lance talked so animatedly, waving his hands and smiling the whole time as he told a story. 

“Ready?” Lance asked when he noticed Keith watching him. He merely nodded in response. With a few last words to the bartender, Lance gently took Keith’s hand and pulled him into the crowd behind him. It’s dark besides the flashing lights that illuminate the space occasionally, the bar area had been lit better, and the music was a lot less loud by the bar. Now that he was following behind Lance, he could feel the bass vibrating through him as the music blared. The air was warm and heavy with too many bodies moving together. Keith could already feel sweat beading on his forehead, from nervousness or just the sheer heat of the place, he couldn’t quite tell.

Lance made his way through the crowd easily, he seemed completely at ease and comfortable in the place, even with everybody that bumped into him as they made their way into the crowded space. Keith felt stiff and anxious even with his attempts to stay at ease.

There was just something about Lance that was so engaging, that pulled Keith in so easily with no hope of dragging himself away from those gray-blue eyes and a smile that was made of stardust. Lance’s fingers were a constant, steady pressure against Keith’s arm, and when they finally began to move, only inches away from each other, Lance smirking easily the whole time as he danced, his hips swaying and his shoulders thrown back in relaxation. Keith stood almost completely still, not quite sure where to even start.

“C’mon Keith!” Lance laughed. “I wanted to dance  _ with _ you, not awkwardly dance  _ at  _ you,” Keith rolled his eyes but started to sway gently, he had never been particularly good at dancing, but he would try nonetheless. Plus, Lance just made everything look so easy and relaxed, like he wasn’t even aware the he was on a packed dancefloor with a few hundred people bumping and writhing against him. He started to feel the beat and began moving across from Lance with the music, the other boy nodded encouragingly and took a step closer. 

Frankly, Keith knew in that moment that regardless of whatever Lance’s intentions were for that night, it was probably far beyond what Keith could offer him. Still with the music blaring, and the atmosphere of the place clouding his senses, Keith let him step closer, their bodies brushing against each other for a moment.

_ Shit, _ Keith thought, he was really in too deep with this boy. His mind was reeling and his heart stuttered with every ‘accidental’ touch. He knew this guy was practically a stranger, so why did everything feel so easy in that moment? Keith felt calm, somehow the moment just felt so  _ right _ . Keith certainly wasn’t one to believe in something as trivial as falling in love at first sight or predestined soulmates, but when he was smiling, dancing across from this guy he had met by pure chance, his mind wondered how it could feel so perfect.

Yet, he was scared. As perfect as it felt, there was also an intense sense of panic flooding him. He didn’t know this guy at all, he didn’t know what his intentions were, and he certainly didn’t know anything about the other boy besides that he had a nice smile and eyes so deep that Keith was convinced he could drown within them. 

Lance’s hand brushed his own, and as much as he wanted to return that touch, Keith stepped back, increasing the distance between them. He had a feeling that there was a reason Lance was so alluring, he knew exactly what words to use to draw someone in, he was built on some kind of deceitful sweetness that told people that somehow, even if they had just met, he cared about them. Keith took a deep breath, smiling sadly at the other boy, who genuinely just looked confused to why Keith had moved away.

“I should go,” Keith said. He knew his words were probably lost in the music, but he turned, slipping back through the crowd without waiting for Lance’s answer.

“Wait!” He heard the other boy call out, Keith’s hands were shaking. Whatever Lance wanted from him, Keith knew he wouldn’t be able to give. Not with who he was, how messed up it all felt to him. He wasn’t like that, wasn’t like  _ this. _ He hated crowded places, he hated going out and meeting strangers, he hated the looks he received, like others were sizing him up. 

He checked the time, it wasn’t even that late, and he took a deep breath as he reach the door. He tossed one last look over his shoulder, Lance hadn’t chased after him, he had likely already moved onto someone else, he was likeable enough to have already found another partner on the dancefloor. Keith shuddered, slipping out into the cold, crisp night. It was childish, he knew, to run away like that, like he was Cinderella when the clock struck midnight.

It wasn’t difficult to shrug off the feeling, he had never particularly liked fairy tales anyway.

~

Lance watched that boy go a bit sadly, but he had expected it from the moment that he had draped his arm around Keith and felt how stiff the boy became beneath his touch. He had seen how uncomfortable Keith had been with any advances, and even asking that boy to dance had been a stretch. It was unusual to see individuals like Keith at a place like this, even if he had been waiting for his brother or whatever.

“Wait!” Lance heard himself call out, reaching after Keith as he slipped away, he stopped himself before he did anything that he would regret, like following that guy. Lance had simply come here to have a good time after a shit day at work, he didn’t need to get all hung up over some pretty boy who had agreed to dance with him despite how obviously uncomfortable he was. Lance sighed, letting his hand fall back to his side. His eyes found Keith again when the other boy was at the door, looking back over his shoulder at the dancefloor. Lance swore that he met those purple-tinged eyes for a moment before Keith turned to leave, but he would never know for sure.

Lance turned his attention back to the music and the people around him, but his mind kept wandering back to those shared touches, which though they were hesitant, had set Lance on fire with every subtle brush of contact.

Why had it felt so right? It was a moment of perfection, where he had forgotten to glance at the time or make eyes at others he found attractive while out there. Keith had grasped his focus completely, and while Lance hadn’t minded in the slightest, it was strange, and not quite like him to be so focused on one other person.

Suddenly, the dance floor was not nearly as appealing as it had been earlier on in the night. He let out a long sigh and went to find a spot to rest for a bit, gray eyes, pale skin, and a shy, hesitant still dancing on the edges of his mind.

~

 

**Group Chat: Lance you incompetent fuck, the asteroid belt comes before Jupiter.**

**TheNamesLance:** fuuuucckkkkkkkkk

_ Seen at (9:45 A.M) _

**Pidgeotto:** Hangover?

**TheNamesLance:** Kinda, but not the reason for my prev message

**WhatAHunk:** Some girl fucked you over last night?

**TheNamesLance:** Close, but no.

**TwilightPrincess:** lemme guess, after the espresso incident (which Shiro inFORMED ME ABOUT WTF LANCE) you went out and got drunk, therefore the slight hangover part, and some  _ boy _ fucked you over??

**TheNamesLance:** Excellent deduction, Allura, bUT NOT QUITE

**TheNamesLance:** ALSO SHIRO U FUCKER I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE

**Spacedad:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Spacedad:** don’t fuck up my machinery and you won’t have to deal with the repercussions.

**Pidgeotto:** *le gasp* dad don’t swear!

**TheNamesLance:** iT WaS aN AcCIDEnT

**WhatAHunk:** It’s okay buddy, this is a no judgement zone

**TheNamesLance:** :’) Thanks buddy <3

**WhatAHunk:** No problem <3

**Pidgeotto:** I’m still judging a bit.

**WhatAHunk:** shhhh, Pidge, rude 

**Pidgeotto:** to quote our father, ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Spacedad:** Pidge is my favorite child.

**WhatAHunk:** *gASP

**TheNamesLance:** I’m hurt,,,

**TheNamesLance:** what is this feeling??

**TheNamesLance:** Oh right, I think it’s called bETRAYAL

**Pidgeotto:** eat it motherfuckers, defeat looks good on you

**WhatAHunk:** I,,,

**WhatAHunk:** I might cri??

**TheNamesLance:** Already there bud, at least we have each other

**WhatAHunk:** <3<3<3

**Pidgeotto:** Ew, get ur own chat for the lovey-dovey bromance.

**WhatAHunk:** </3 

**TheNamesLance:** anywayyyyy, back to me

**Pidgeotto:** wats up my doodle

**TheNamesLance:** so, I was at a club last night bc I fucked up the espresso machine (sorry shiro) and needed to unwind a bit and there was this really hot guy right?? Well like the fuckboi I am I asked him to dance and then he did for a bit but he left :((( and I woke up this morning (slgightly hungover, I’m fine) and my brain was like “hey remember that guy from last night???” And now im kinda just like?? Why am I still thinking about him,,,

**WhatAHunk:** Wow??

**Pidgeotto:** that was a journey from start to finish

**TwilightPrincess:** My deduction was close enough you should have given it to me,,

**TheNamesLance:** nah, it did not feel accurate

**TwilightPrincess:** >:(

**Spacedad:** what club were you at?

**Pidgeotto:** did you get mystery boi’s #?

**TheNamesLance:** Like I said, he kinda just left b4 I could ask.

**TheNamesLance:** Also I was at the club that you and allura like, the one on 4th??

**Spacedad:** ...this can’t be a coincidence

**Pidgeotto:** I’m intrigued

**TheNamesLance:** uhhh

**Spacedad:** i’ll be back

**TwilightPrincess:** daddy’s up to some detective work ;) ))

**Pidgeotto:** I just choked.

 

**Spacedad >>>Kkogane**

**Spacedad:** How did it go last night?

**Kkogane:** meh.

**Spacedad:** O?

**Kkogane:** I mean, nice guy really, but like we were dancing and I lowkey started panicking a bit and just kinda left? So, I mean, the usual, but it was kinda a shitty thing to do.

**Spacedad:** I see…

**Spacedad:** did you ever catch his name?

**Kkogane:** uhh Lance, i think.

**Spacedad:** cool cool.

**Kkogane:** Shiro, what’s this about?

**Spacedad:** gtg

**Kkogane:** SHIRO GET UR ASS BACK HERE

**Spacedad:** ttyl

  
  


**Group Chat:** **Lance you incompetent fuck, the asteroid belt comes before Jupiter.**

**Spacedad:** which of my children are willing to help their old man at the shop today? Also when are you getting here, bc Zak is driving me nuts,,

**Pidgeotto:** I don’t have a shift today, but I’m on my way.

**WhatAHunk:** Lance and I work in an hour, but we’re on our way.

**TheNamesLance:** don’t worry dad, we got ur back!1!

**TwilightPrincess:** I would save you, but my job called me in bc of big deadline coming up, good luck babe!

**Spacedad:** thanks babe :)

**Pidgeotto:** normally I would tell you to get a room, but this is just too pure.

**TwilightPrincess:** you don’t have to tell us twice to get a room tbh ;)))

**Pidgeotto:** first of all: ew

**TwilightPrincess:** ;)))))

**TheNamesLance:** plz stop

**WhatAHunk:** I mean, it’s kinda endearing?

**TheNamesLance:** Hunk no, don’t encourage them

**Spacedad:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**TwilightPrincess:** :*

**TwilightPrincess:** Well have a good day my dudes, I have to go before my boss sees my phone out, love you babe, I also love our wonderful children

**Pidgeotto:** ur not my real mom

**Spacedad:** *gASP

**Spacedad:** do NOT SPEAK TO MY FIANCEE THAT WAY PIGEON.

**Pidgeotto:** but daaaaaaad,,,,

**WhatAHunk:** u will respect Allura as our mother pidge, once she and shiro are married (still bitter that I’m not the best man?? hmmmm?) she’ll have custody

**Spacedad:** i’m sorry Hunk, if my brother doesn’t come through you’re my back up

**TheNamesLance:** u have a brother?

**Pidgeotto:** I’m intrigued,

**TheNamesLance:** ^^^^

**Spacedad:** u guys think ur entitled to my personal life but UR NOT

**Pidgeotto:** that’s wat u think ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Spacedad:** bYE (i better see you dicks in the next ten minutes or i’m firing all of you)

**WhatAHunk:** o shit

**Spacedad:** except for you, Hunk, my new favorite

**WhatAHunk:** I’m,,, I feel so honored??

**Spacedad:** see you guys soon

~

Keith stared down at his phone, waiting for a response from his brother, but one never came. He sighed angrily, still bundled under the covers of his futon. Stupid brother, stupid club, and stupid Lance for being so attractive. Keith couldn’t help but continue to think about that asshole, and he had never been one to get hung up over a stupid guy that he met  _ once. _

**Kkogane:** I’m gonna come bug you at work you dickhead.

He sent off the message to Shiro and yawned. Shiro managed a coffee shop called Altea a on the other side of the city park. Nothing was too far away in this city, and Keith knew he could be there in about ten minutes if he walked fast.

Keith’s one dilemma was how warm his bed was. He rolled back over, burrowing into the warmth of his covers. He could just, not get up? The world didn’t need his presence today, right? Yet, he was still bothered by Shiro’s messages, because he obviously knew something, but Keith was really struggling with the idea of getting out of bed. He didn’t have work or anything today, so in all reality, he could just stay in bed all day if he really wanted to.

Still, he hadn’t seen either Shiro or Allura in weeks, and in all honesty, the two of them were his best friends. He knew that they were busy, and that they had friends outside of him, but he missed seeing them. Keith’s body groaned in protest when he kicked the blankets off and stood. He stretched for a moment before going to get dressed and brush his teeth.

He still smelled like the club, alcohol, and sweat, and quite frankly, his hair was greasy and he looked a bit shitty so a shower was in order. This was so much more work than it was worth. He didn’t need to look nice, but Shiro would probably appreciate it if his little brother at least looked  _ slightly _ presentable when he was going to the shop that Shiro managed. 

Eventually, once his hair had dried and he had brushed it down, he was dressed and ready to go. He had never actually visited Shiro at the shop, mostly because of what a bother it seemed like, but he had an entire day to waste. He supposed he could stop by, pick up some groceries, and then come back to his apartment. 

He still had gotten no response from Shiro, so he sent another message quick.

**Kkogane:** I’m serious about this Takashi, I will find you and embarrass you at work

**Kkogane:** Hope ur ready to die 

**Kkogane:** i got out of bed for this, i also expect free coffee from you

**Spacedad:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Kkogane:** ur so weird, i hate you

Keith smiled down at his phone as he walked. His brother was an idiot, but a completely trustworthy and lovable idiot. Keith made sure to grab his jacket and his favorite red scarf. After slinging those on, he was out the door. Once he made it out of his apartment complex, the air was cold and the wind bit into his skin violently. Shit, he knew it was the butthole of winter, but frankly, this was just rude. 

By the time Keith made it to Altea, he was chilled to the bone, and the scarf really wasn’t doing much. He should have worn more layers, yet, he was still alive, so it was technically a successful walk. He slipped into the coffee shop and sighed as the warmth enveloped him. Keith breathed deeply, trying to drive away the deep chill that plagued him.

“Welcome to Altea!” The guy at the counter said. Keith smiled a bit, the guy was wearing bright yellow under his apron which reminded Keith of summer, he was smiling happily and honestly Keith couldn’t help but think that this guy looked like the most huggable man in the world. No wonder Shiro had hired him, he was definitely the kind of guy who would draw people in and make them feel welcome.

“Hey, is Shiro here by any chance?” Keith asked. The big guy frowned for a moment but nodded. 

“I can grab him for you,” 

“Thanks, uh, just tell him that Keith wants to see him?” 

“Sounds good, Keith. I’m Hunk,”

Keith nodded with a smile as Hunk disappeared behind into the back. It was relatively empty in the shop, beside a group of a few teenagers and a small girl sitting alone by the counter, tapping away at a laptop, focus completely absorbed. 

“But, Shiro--” Keith heard another voice complain. He turned back to the counter to see his brother making his way over, another boy in tow, he was tall, lanky, and had eyes like the ocean. Keith froze completely.

“No, Lance, just drop it okay?” Shiro snapped back. “Go clean or something while I talk to my brother,”

Lance’s interest seemed piqued at that. “Your brother’s here?” A moment later, Lance’s eyes landed on him and the world stopped.

_ Well, shit. _

Keith’s heart was racing as he felt himself tense up under Lance’s gaze. Shiro was looking between them almost  _ knowingly _ . That motherfucker was going to pay for this, Keith decided in that moment as he tore his eyes from Lance and glared at his brother.

“Hey Keith,” Shiro said with a sheepish smile. “I didn’t think you’d actually come,”

“Yeah, well, I’m here,” Keith said a bit dumbly, his eyes kept flicking over to Lance who was still staring at him as he busied himself with restocking the bakery display case. “Uh, is Allura feeling any better? Since, y’know, she wasn’t feeling great last night.”

“She’s doing better today, just stressed out with work and the deadlines coming up. Sorry we had to bail on you last night,” Shiro smiled, finishing up Keith’s ‘complimentary brother coffee’ and handing it to him. 

“It-it’s fine,” Keith said weakly, making direct eye contact with Lance again. He had felt kind of shitty about just leaving so suddenly the night before, but now he felt extremely guilty with the other boy shooting him such careful and hesitant looks. “We’ll just have to meet up another time?” 

“Of course, anyway, Keithy, how’s work been? Also are you eating properly, because you look a bit frail--”

“Ohmygod Shiro.”

“I’m just checking in on you!”

“Thanks,  _ dad.” _ He rolled his eyes. He heard someone snickering from behind him, and looked over to find the girl he had noticed earlier laughing.

“Dear god, Shiro, even your  _ brother _ calls you dad?”

Keith frowned, looking over at Shiro, who frankly, just looked annoyed. “Pidge, please, we’re trying to have a conversation that doesn’t involve discourse or memes.”

“Damn, I didn’t know that was possible.” Pidge replied, pulling out their phone and quickly snapping a photo of Shiro and Keith. “This is going to Allura if you were wondering, because I can’t believe you haven’t introduced Keith to the rest of us yet,”

“Uhhh,” Was all Keith could reply with. Shiro hit his head against the counter.

“Pidge, you, Hunk, and Lance are certainly our friends, but please don’t freak my brother out, he’s fragile.” Shiro earned a punch from Keith for that one.

“Shut up,” Keith grumbled. “Also, is  _ this _ why you changed your username to ‘spacedad’.”

“...maybe.”

“I can’t believe you’ve been hiding children from me all of this time, Shiro!” Keith said with mock hurt. “I have secret siblings?”

“I’m pretty sure that isn’t how it works--”

“How long have you kept this from me,  _ dad?” _

“Keith, please, people are staring,”

Keith snickered evilly, earning a thumbs up from Pidge, who continued to text furiously. Lance was watching from afar, still looking a bit too nervous to say anything. Instead, he was talking lowly to the guy from earlier, Hunk, and gesturing vaguely at Keith. It was stupid, but suddenly Keith felt  _ very _ out of place in the small shop amongst Shiro’s employees, his  _ friends. _

“Um, well, it was good to see you, Shiro,” Keith started awkwardly. “I should go?”

“Why? You don’t have work today, do you?”

“Er--no, but I probably shouldn’t distract you from  _ your _ job--”

“It’s fine,” Pidge interrupted. “I do that on a daily basis and he has yet to kick  _ me  _ out,”

Shiro smiled, reaching over the counter to bump Keith’s shoulder lightly. “Maybe you should stick around for a bit,” There was a knowing light in Shiro’s eyes that Keith absolutely hated. They had a silent, heated conversation through eye contact before Keith’s shoulders drooped in defeat. 

“Sure, I’ll stay.” Keith couldn’t help but look over to where Hunk and Lance were still whispering while they worked. This was so uncomfortable, it couldn’t have been a coincidence that the guy Keith had ditched the night before just so happened to work for his brother. Lance was his brother’s friend, he could tell by the way they all talked and looked so damn comfortable together. He knew it was something he didn’t belong to, which quite frankly hurt.

     It hurt a lot.

“Refills are on the house,” Shiro said with another hearty smile before he disappeared into the back, where Keith assumed his office was. 

“Right,” Keith said, more to himself than anyone, and he was suddenly extremely happy that he had brought his bag with his laptop in it. He could at least do something if Shiro was so insistent on him sticking around.

His phone buzzed a moment after he found a table near the counter. 

**Spacedad:** you met Lance last night, right?

**Kkogane:** yes.

**Spacedad:** he was all mopey this morning because, I quote, he asked a ‘really hot guy’ to dance, but he left, and then the next morning he was still thinking about him.

**Spacedad:** talk to him??

**Kkogane:** shiro…

**Spacedad:** he’s a friend, pls Keith

**Kkogane:** I’ll think about it.

**Spacedad:** :’D so considerate, so loving.

**Kkogane:** I crave death

**Spacedad:** Me too buddy

He sighed, setting his phone face down and looking over to the counter that Lance was leaning against, scrolling through his phone as he waited for customers. It was really the perfect moment to go talk to the other boy, but Keith felt frozen in his spot. He didn’t know how he was even supposed to approach that guy after the previous night.

Lance must have felt Keith’s attention on him, because he looked up from his phone and directly at Keith, who ungracefully tried to hide his stare by looking down at the table quickly. He heard Lance sigh audibly and was very aware of the other boy making his way over to Keith’s table. Even if he pretended not to notice by staring out the window, Lance slid into the seat across from Keith easily.

“You’ve been staring, pretty boy,” Lance’s voice absolutely  _ danced _ and Keith knew he was weak, but he felt almost faint as he looked over to find those damned blue eyes on him.

“Uh, sorry,” Keith said, his face heating up considerably.

“Are you?”

“I am, about leaving last night, sorry,” He managed to get out shakily. “I panicked, and I just felt like the best option was to go,”

Lance blinked a few times, caught a bit off guard. “Oh, well, it’s fine then.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep.” 

Keith nodded slowly, averting his gaze from those brilliant eyes.   
“You’re Shiro’s brother though, right?”

“Yeah,”

“Dude, you have to tell us stories about him!” Lance said, his eyes alight. Keith cracked a shy smile. “He’s so perfect, he has to be hiding something and I am so ready for blackmail on that man.”

“When I was fourteen he forgot me at Petsmart,  _ with _ his cat mind you, I can assure you that he’s not  _ that _ perfect.” Lance laughed at that, and it made Keith smile a bit wider.

“This is literally amazing, dad has been keeping his secret brother away from us for a reason. “ Lance winked as he stood up. “I’m glad we had this little talk,”

Keith rolled his eyes, yet he couldn’t help but smile, feeling a lot lighter than before as Lance headed back to his spot behind the counter. 

The afternoon slipped by quickly after that.

~

**Group Chat:** **Lance you incompetent fuck, the asteroid belt comes before Jupiter.**

_ Spacedad has added Kkogane to this conversation. _

**Spacedad:** so you know how Lance was complaining about meeting someone last night and everything??

**Spacedad:** Surprise! He accidentally met my brother!!

**TwilightPrincess:** *le gasp

**Pidgeotto:** i’m intrigued

**WhatAHunk:** O?

**TheNamesLance:** sHIRO PLS

**Kkogane:** ...who are these people Shiro

**Spacedad:** ur new besties!!!!

**Pidgeotto:** *gasp

**Pidgeotto:** is this the secret sibling I encountered today,,,

**Pidgeotto:** I can’t believe Shiro kept our own brother a secret from us

**Pidgeotto:** Shame on you dad

**Kkogane:** I’m still lost…

**Pidgeotto:** I’m Pidge, I was the one sitting at the counter and making fun of you guys today. Big glasses, brown hair

**WhatAHunk:** I’m Hunk, the guy that got Shiro for you :D

**TheNamesLance:** uhhh, you know me, kinda, the name’s Lance

**Spacedad:** And you know which one Allura is of course, so welcome!!

**Kkogane:** thanks? 

**Spacedad:** :’D they grow up so fast

**Pidgeotto:** It’s Keith, right??

**Kkogane:** yeah

**Pidgeotto:** cool cool

**WhatAHunk:** sooooo, Lance meets Keith at club randomly, Keith is actually Shiro’s brother, and now Keith is our new bestie?

**TheNamesLance:** apparently,,,

**Kkogane** : well it’s great to meet you all but imma go,,,

_ Kkogane has left this conversation. _

**Pidgeotto:** D:

**Pidgeotto:** bestie!!

**TwilightPrincess:** Shiro, you know he doesn’t like group chats!!

_ Spacedad has added Kkogane to this conversation. _

**Spacedad:** not so fast 

**Kkogane:** Shiro I s2g

**TheNamesLance:** wow, long time no see

**Pidgeotto:** do I sense sarcasm lancelot??

**TheNamesLance:** duh

**Spacedad:** Keith, what are you doing tongiht??

**Spacedad:** **tonight

**Kkogane:** you couldn’t pm me about this?

**Spacedad:** answer the question, young man.

**WhatAHunk:** o shit

**Pidgeotto:** shit’s going down

**Kkogane:** i have work until six, then I was planning on going home?

**Spacedad:** not tonight buster, you’re gonna hang out with us

**Kkogane:** Shiro…

**TwilightPrincess:** it’s game night keith, which means mario kart and screaming at daddy’s place

**Pigeotto:** allura im screaming

**Kkogane:** Allura, ur supposed to be on my side.

**Spacedad:** don’t try to turn my fiancee against me, keith

**Spacedad:** there will be lot’s of free food and mario kart, I can guarantee it.

**Kkogane:** …

**Kkogane:** ...bring me a chocolate steamed nirvana with soy milk and I’m sold.

**Spacedad:** done.

**Kkogane:** i’ll be there. 

**TheNamesLance:** is that all it takes? 

**Kkogane:** i’m easily bought.

**TheNamesLance:** what do I have to buy you to get you on a date? ;^)))

**Kkogane:** …

_ Kkogane has left this conversation. _

**TheNamesLance:** too much?

**Pidgeotto:** *le sigh

**WhatAHunk:** Lance,,,

**Spacedad:** my children are going to be the death of me.

Keith laid on his back staring at the ceiling. He knew he had to leave for work in less than an hour but he was still thinking idly about the conversation. When he finally picked up his phone again he saw that Shiro had added him back to the conversation and that they were still talking, but Keith refrained from joining.

He liked the idea of befriending these people, but there was something else as well. Lance was interesting, and obviously interested in him, but if he was trying to just get along with this friend group, how much of that guy could he really handle? Ever since they had met at the club he had known that he found Lance attractive, and it had been a surprising development to find out that he was as much Shiro’s friend as Keith was. 

Keith sighed, finally dragging himself up and out of bed so he could head out to work.

There was a long night ahead of him.

~

**Group Chat:** **Lance you incompetent fuck, the asteroid belt comes before Jupiter.**

**TheNamesLance:** so??

**TheNamesLance:** a lady just came into altea and ordered a mocha with no coffee?

**TheNamesLance:** and I was just like “so you want hot chocolate?”

**TheNamesLance:** and she was like “excuse u, no I want a mocha w/no coffee.”

**TheNamesLance:** i gave her hot chocolate and charged her for a mocha??

**TheNamesLance:** she didn’t even question it, saw her take a sip and nod happily 

**TheNamesLance:** just,, this woman is living a lie,,,

**TheNamesLance:** do I break it to her or just let her live in ignorant bliss??

**Spacedad:** can attest

**Spacedad:** I just watched lance struggle with the meaning of life for a moment

**TheNamesLance:** it was distressing, excuse u

**Spacedad:** you should hear some of Keith’s stories. He used to work at walmart in high school,,,

**Kkogane:** one time this guy started yelling at me about how a few months ago this one product we had was cheaper and how we were upping prices just to make his life harder 

**Kkogane:** little did he know

**Kkogane:** we had only gotten that product in a week ago.

**TheNamesLance:** wow

**Kkogane:** yep. Btw shiro i get off work in like five minutes, when are you getting to ur apartment?

**Spacedad:** leaving now, Lance is closing up

**TheNamesLance:** I was tricked into closing up is what he means to say.

**Kkogane:** while I’m intrigued, i have to go

**TheNamesLance:** noooo keep me company,,,

**Spacedad:** why don’t you stop by altea and wait for Lance, it’s on ur way here Keith,

**Kkogane:** Shiro…

**Spacedad** :  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_ Spacedad has left this conversation. _

**Kkogane:** …

**TheNamesLance:** pls keith?

**Kkogane:** le sigh

**Kkogane:** omw

**TheNamesLance:** :’D

Keith walked through the park with music blasting in his ears as he walked to Altea. The sky was gray and the wind frigid. He shivered, regretting his earlier decision to leave his coat at home. The shop was always far too warm and he had a habit of not grabbing his coat on his way to work, usually his red hoodie was enough to repel the cold. 

Keith couldn’t make it to the small cafe quick enough, his cheeks flushed from the cold as he slipped into Altea. Despite the sign being turned to state that the cafe was closed, the door was unlocked. Keith savored the warmth of the shop as he made his way towards the counter where Lance was finishing wiping the counter.

“Hey there, pretty boy,” Lance said casually, winking as he looked up at Keith.

Keith rolled his eyes with as much dignity as he could muster while his face burned. Lance must have noticed because he snickered victoriously. “Is there anything I can help with?” Keith managed to ask eventually, his nails digging furiously into his palms.

“Uh, if you could start putting the chairs up onto the tables that would be really great.” Lance smiled, going back to what he was doing.

Keith managed to finish a few tables before Lance wandered over and finished putting the chairs away. With a soft yawn and a stretch he said he was going to go change out of his work clothes before locking up. Keith simply nodded and leaned against a nearby table and checked his phone idly.

A few minutes of silence passed before Lance made his way out of the staff room dressed casually to lock up before they headed over to Shiro’s apartment.

“Soo,” Lance started as the two boys walked out of the cafe, Lance turning to lock the door behind him. “How was your day?”

Keith shrugged. “Fine, thanks, yours?”

“It was good, except for that one lady, like what the fuck?” Lance said animatedly. “How could she possibly know so little about coffee? A mocha with no coffee is literally just chocolate and steamed milk, therefore hot chocolate?”

“Sounds crazy,” Keith said, slightly distant as he observed the streets around them. Lance frowned bumping Keith’s shoulder. 

“You seem distracted,”

“Tired,” 

“That’s all?”

Keith shrugged. “Yeah,”

“Okay,”

They fell into silence as they walked, neither of them quite knowing what to say. It had been a wild past few days, and Keith had really thought he’d never see the other boy again after that night, but now here they were, walking within arm’s length on the sidewalk and Keith couldn’t help but wonder if maybe it was all for a reason that it had ended up this way. An invisible string in the universe winding around them and pulling them closer with every day. He didn’t even know Lance, and yet he had somehow wedged his way right into Keith’s life after one dance. It was strange, because as much as Keith felt like he was walking arm's length from a stranger, he also felt like he was within reach of a friend--or someone much more than that.

Sometimes the stars were funny like that, pulling people together until they weren’t quite sure how it had happened or how they had managed to collide.

“Truthfully, I’m kinda nervous,” Keith murmured eventually, trying his hardest to not sound strained. Lance perked up immediately, giving Keith his full, unwavering attention.

“Why’s that?”  
“Well, I don’t know you, or your friends,” Keith said. “I left the nightclub for the same reason, I just kept thinking to myself ‘you don’t know him, what are you doing?’ and it freaked me out I guess,”

“Yet, here we are?”

“Yeah, and I still don’t quite understand how I got here,”

Lance nodded thoughtfully, his gaze drifting down the street for a moment before finding

Keith again. “Well, let’s look at it like this: if we ignore the nightclub, you wanted to see your brother, so you walked over to say hi and met a bunch of his crazy-ass employees--one of them finds you to be really attractive but you’ll never guess which one it is--and then they nag Shiro about adding you to our group until inevitably you end up here,”

Keith shook his head, a small smile on his face. “And if we don’t ignore the nightclub?”

“Same thing would have happened but all of my friends wouldn’t know that I find you attractive…” Lance looked away. “Sorry if I make you uncomfortable or if I’m coming on too strong--”

“You’re fine, Lance.”

Lance paused with a thoughtful frown. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, just maybe tone down on the ‘pretty boy’ comments,”

“But those are my favorite!”

Keith blushed. “Ugh, no, why?”

“Because you light up like a Christmas tree ever time i say it, you’re blushing right now, pretty boy,” 

“Oh my god,”

“You love it,”

“Nope,”

“You’re smiling,”

Keith looked at the ground. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,”

Lance laughed, it was an easy, carefree laugh that made Keith’s heart flutter a bit. He honestly wondered if Lance planned to act on all of this flirting (Keith certainly was beginning to feel that he wouldn’t mind that much if the other boy did) or if he was just playing Keith. He hated to think it, but Lance sometimes did strike him as the type of person who flirted without much real meaning behind it. Keith had known that from the beginning, when Lance had so meaninglessly slung his arm around Keith’s waist to get him away from the she-devil.

The rest of the walk went rather quickly, and it wasn’t uncomfortable, but it left Keith wondering if he wanted more than just meaningless compliments and looks.

It felt like his world was being tipped upside down, and Keith wasn’t very sure of much anything anymore.

~

Truth be told, game night was a blast, even if Keith had been feeling doubtful about what might happen, he found that he rather enjoyed the company of Shiro and Allura’s friends. Lance was as energetic as Keith pinned him down to be, Hunk was complete a cinnamon roll, and Pidge kinda terrified him--but in a weirdly okay way.

He liked how Lance smiled at him from across the room and how hard Hunk and Pidge were trying to make him feel comfortable. They were all a lot kinder than he had expected, Shiro pulled him aside about halfway through the night to check in and if Keith were being honest, it was the most comfortable he had been with others in a long time.

It was fun--and it felt safe.

Then Pidge decided it would be fun to pull monopoly out.

That’s when all hell broke loose.

If he were being honest, it was really fun to watch the look of betrayal and distrust as the game progressed, and eventually Pidge was full-out screaming every time they had to pay taxes to Keith. Little did the rest of them know, Keith was a monopoly  _ god. _ Shiro had yet to beat him at that game. It had even gotten to the point when they were younger that Shiro completely refused to play the game with him anymore. Keith simply took that as another victory.

The only person who was even close to Keith’s collection of expensive properties was Allura, who sure as hell wasn’t going to go down easily.

Eventually, after Lance went bankrupt and flopped onto the ground to sulk in his own self-pity, Keith and Allura were the only two left on the board with any real chance. 

“Want to call it a tie?” Keith asked. Allura looked up, death shining in her eyes.

“Fuck no, are you scared?” Allura asked with a wolfish smile. Shiro paled a bit and the rest of them fell silent.

“Not at all  _ princess _ ,” Keith said mockingly, winking at Shiro who was blushing. Shiro was the only person Keith knew who would refer to his fiancee as princess--and while it was romantic, it was hella cheesy.

“You are  _ so  _ going down,” Allura hissed.

The game lasted another hour before they decided to settle their differences through arm-wrestling. The others were impressed how long Keith lasted in before Allura managed to slam his arm down against the table. Her hands shot up into the air as she yelled a victory cheer out. Damn, Keith’s arm was sore after that.

“Good try,” Lance laughed, patting Keith on the shoulder. “But I have yet to see anyone beat Allura in  _ anything.” _

“Then you just haven’t been looking for weaknesses enough,” Keith muttered. “She’s gotta be bad at  _ something _ .”

“Uh--”

“Like, she has to be ticklish or something stupid, I have to find her achilles heel, then victory will be mine.”

“Keith--”

Keith chuckled softly, cutting off Lance’s thought. “Nah, nevermind, she cries during disney movies, at least I’ve got that on her.”

Lance laughed. “Dude, who  _ doesn’t _ cry over disney movies?”

“Me!” Pidge chimed in. Lance rolled his eyes.

“I  _ so _ saw you wiping away tears when you thought Flynn Rider was going to die,”

Pidge stiffened a bit. “His name is Eugene Fitzherbert, you peasant,” Keith couldn’t help but crack a smile as Lance gave them a pointed look. “But, speaking of disney movies, Allura has them all on dvd… do you know what that means?”

Keith frowned. “Disney… marathon?”

“MOTHERFUCKING DISNEY MARATHON BITCHES!” Pidge suddenly yelled at the top of their lungs, making both Keith and Lance flinch a bit at the sudden volume.

“PIDGE,  _ LANGUAGE! _ ” Shiro yelled back from the kitchen.

“Oh shit, sorry dad!” Pidge responded with a shit-eating grin. “Kids and their fucking profanities these days, I tell ya,”

Keith, Hunk, and Lance all snickered lowly as Shiro shot a glare at them from the kitchen. “If you kids don’t watch your mouths then I am in no way inclined to share  _ any  _ of this food with you.”

“You have to share it with me,” Keith said. “It was one of your lures to get me here, so you better fucking follow through.”

“Keith--”  
“Did I fucking stutter?”

Shiro sighed loudly. “I’m starting to think that introducing you to everyone was a mistake.”

“The worst mistake of your life,” Pidge called back. “Plus, Keith has embarrassing stories about you, like  _ how _ did you  _ ever _ think that this was a good idea?”

“Yeah, one time Shiro--”

“Keith, I swear to god, I will tell them  _ everything _ ,”

Keith paused, pouting at his brother. “Sorry guys, he has way too much shit on me for this to be worth it.”

“Keith told me that you left him at petsmart with your cat, Shiro!” Lance said loudly. Keith paled a bit, shooting his brother a look. 

“I told him that  _ before _ you threatened me--”

“Keith competitively ate cookie dough until he puked.” Shiro said with no hesitation, there was no mercy in his eyes as Keith flushed a bit and groaned. “He did it multiple times too,”

“I was trying to prove a point!”

“By puking up cookie dough?” Pidge asked, barely containing their laughter.

“I would love more context on this story, but I would prefer if we  _ didn’t  _ talk about puking before the pizza gets here,” Hunk chimed in.

“Another time then,” Shiro said with a flat look in Keith’s direction. It was terrifying to say the least. Never piss off space dad.

Lance was still snickering when Keith managed to pull himself up from where he had curled up on the ground in embarrassment. “Shut up,” Keith said half-heartedly. It only proved to make Lance cover his face as he started to laugh.

“ _ It’s not that funny!” _ Keith practically yelled.

“It really is!” Lance responded. “I can only imagine a small Keith aggressively eating cookie dough and just  _ not stopping. _ ”

“Ha ha,” Keith responded sarcastically, flopping back onto the floor. Shiro would pay for this one, he just had to wait for the right moment, and then his brother would wish that he had never been born. Maybe if he sent Allura high school pictures of Shiro… He’d find something.

Keith didn’t bother to look anywhere but the ceiling until Pidge decided it would be fun to sit  _ directly _ on his stomach as they flipped through channels on the tv. Keith let out a harsh whoosh of breath and a groan but Pidge merely snickered.

“You’ve got abs my dude,” They said with a cheeky wink in Lance’s direction. “How often do you work out?”

“Get off of me,” Keith responded tightly, it was kind of hard to breath with the smaller human perched on his stomach like he was a cushion.

He wasn’t sure Pidge was going to listen to him until the doorbell rang, signifying that pizza had arrived. Pidge leapt up and ran to the door. Keith took in a deep breath before sitting up before anyone  _ else _ got the idea that sitting on him was okay. He shot a quick glare at Lance who seriously looked like he might be considering it.

Pidge, having tipped the pizza delivery guy, zoomed back into the living room with the pizza’s and dropped the three boxes on the coffee table. “Shiro, bring the snacks out! And plates please!” Pidge called, opening one of the boxes.

Shiro brought out plates and a few bowls of chips plus a bowl of popcorn. “We have other food if you don’t want to deal with pizza, Keith.”

“Nah, I’m good.” Keith said. The others looked at him in confusion. “I’m lactose intolerant,” Keith clarified.

“Oh,” Pidge shrugged. “So you have like pills, right?”

“Yep,”

“Dig in my dude.”

The rest of the evening was spent crammed onto a couch, watching disney movies (maybe crying a little bit), and eating. At some point, when it was getting really late, Allura retreated to her room, wishing everyone goodnight before she left.

“Do you care if we crash here, Shiro?” Lance asked, his head already rested comfortably on Hunk’s shoulder.

Shiro shrugged. “Not at all.”

Keith’s eyes were already drooping, and Pidge’s head was rested on his thigh. Keith gave his brother a weak thumbs up before leaning against the couch and closing his eyes.

~ 

His neck hurt. That was his first thought when Keith groggily opened his eyes, light was filtering in through the curtain and somehow he had ended up on his back, neck curled up a bit to rest on the back of the couch. He groaned softly, sitting up slowly. Pidge had ended up on the floor next to the couch, snoring softly.

Hunk was draped over the arm of the couch, rumbling softly as he slept. Keith didn’t see Lance in the living room. There were a few soft noises from the kitchen, so either Shiro and Allura were awake, or that’s where Lance had disappeared to.

Keith carefully stepped over the sleeping Pidge and slipped into the small kitchen, the smell of brewing coffee perking him up a bit. Lance was leaning against the counter, glancing over sluggishly at Keith.

“Hey,” He said with a tired smile. “How’s it going Keithy-boy.”

“My neck hurts.” Keith responded. 

“That tends to happen,” Lance said. “Want coffee?”

“Please,”

Lance fished two mugs out of the cabinets, and a moment later Keith was nursing a fresh mug of coffee close. He breathed in the scent of coffee before taking a slow sip and sighing. When he looked over, he found Lance smiling at him.

“What?” Keith asked, a bit too defensively.

“Nothing,” Lance said, blushing a bit. “You’re just… uh your hair is funny,”

Keith lifted his hand to brush down some of the strands that were sticking out. Goddamn bed head. He found himself looking anywhere but Lance.

“It wasn’t bad,” Lance said after a moment. “I mean, it was kinda cute actually, but like--”

“Lance.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s fine, I’m not offended that you pointed out my bed head.”

“Oh, good.”

They both fell silent.

“The real message there is that you’re cute,” Lance suddenly blurted, his smile light and a little bit hesitant. Keith nearly choked on his coffee as his face lit up in a steady blush.

“T-thanks?”

“Just fucking kiss already!” Pidge yelled from the living room. Keith and Lance jumped a bit, Lance shooting a glare into the living room.

“Shut up you gremlin!”

Keith blushed and made his way out of the kitchen quickly, Pidge was giggling uncontrollably. “Lance and Keith, sitting in a tree--”

“Are you fucking drunk?” Lance snapped. 

“God, I wish,” They replied, rolling onto their stomach and pressing their face into the rug. “I’m tiredddd!”

“Then go back to sleep!”

“Your orders mean nothing, mortal!” Pidge said, their voice muffled by the carpet.

Lance sighed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Hunk get up! We should probably get Pidge to their bed before they keel over dead.”

Hunk nodded a bit blearily. “What time is it?”

“10:30,” Lance replied. “I think Shiro and Allura headed to work awhile ago.”

“Alright, so clean up and drag Pidge home?”

“Yup!”

Keith groaned, leaning into the couch a bit pathetically. Lance and Hunk made quick work of cleaning up any leftover snack bowls or discarded chip bags. Pidge didn’t bother to help, instead every once in awhile Keith could hear them singing disney songs softly into the carpet. It was hard not to find the entire situation rather humorous.

“Pidge, are you okay?” Keith asked, resisting a giggle.

“Yessss,” They groaned, still facedown.

“Don’t worry about them too much,” Lance said. “They haven’t had dangerous amounts of caffeine yet, so they’re bound to be a bit… off?”

Pidge groaned in response. “Where’s my coffee, did you give Keith my coffee Lance?”

“No--”

“Then why does he have coffee when I do not?”

“Pidge--”

“Aww Lance has a crushhhh!” Pidge teased. “A crush that somehow ends with me  _ not _ getting coffee, now, tell me how  _ that _ is smart?”

Lance groaned. “You are a nightmare,”

Keith smiled a bit vacantly at Lance. God, he was exhausted.

Hunk was picking Pidge up a moment later, calling Lance that they were ready to head out. Lance finished cleaning the few dishes they had used and dried his hands before finding his bag. “You coming Keith?”

Keith shrugged. “Eh, which direction are you headed in?”

“We’re going to stop at Altea before bringing our gremlin home,” Lance smiled. “C’mon,”

Keith groaned but managed to get up and grab his jacket and shoes before following his new friends out of Shiro and Allura’s apartment, locking the door behind them. By the time they made it to the stairs, Pidge was grumbling at Hunk to put them down. 

“I can walk by myself you doofus,” They muttered as Hunk set them down. 

Lance snickered as Pidge almost tripped a moment later. They sent him a glare before moving onward. By the time the group reached Altea, Pidge looked like they were on the verge of homicide, hair sticking out at awkward angles, bags under their eyes, and glaring at anyone who walked within a twenty foot radius of them. 

Lance had slung an arm around their shoulder awhile ago, cooing about how much better they would feel once they just got some  _ coffee _ and maybe a pastry. Pidge honestly looked like they were having none of that shit. Once they made it into the shop and had Pidge seated at a table with Keith, Lance and Hunk slipped behind the counter to help out with the rush and grab some coffee for the rest of them.

When the boys came back they were carrying four mugs of coffee and a few plates of various pastries. Lance sat down next to Keith and slid a mug over to him and then one to Pidge, who sleepily took the mug and a horribly long swig. Keith watched in fascination as they set it down without a problem, not even phased by how boiling hot the liquid was.

Keith merely sipped at his coffee while staring vacantly into space, he was incredibly tired after the night, and if he were being honest, he just wanted to go home. Nothing particular was  _ stopping  _ him from going home, but also he wasn’t really in the mood to ditch out on free coffee and pastries.

Plus, he was finding that he was fond of his new acquaintances. His new  _ friends.  _ He would have to thank Shiro for introducing him eventually, for getting him out of his apartment for one day. Keith had had a rather alarming lack of friends through his life, so this was… nice.

It was really nice.

Still, the fatigue was almost too much to handle, even with the pure caffeine that was now streaming through his veins. He must have looked as out of it as he felt because he felt a small nudge against his shoulder a moment later.

“You good?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded, rubbing his eyes and doing his best to suppress a yawn. “Yeah, I might head home though,”

“Okay, I’ll walk you?” Lance stood, grabbing his coat, eyes eager. Keith nodded slowly.

“You don’t have to…”

“Nah, it’s all good,” He assured the other boy. Keith pursed his lips but nodded in agreeance anyway. There was no point in denying Lance’s offer, plus, it might be nice, to just go for a walk with him.

To be alone with him.

_ Fuck Keith, don’t think about it, it’s just a casual walk home. _

Lance pulled his jacket on and gestured towards the door with a small “after you,”

Keith was in so deep, those eyes with the depth of an ocean and that smiling shining like the sun. Heavens above, this was  _ not _ good.

_ Just a casual walk home with a guy who obviously kinda likes me and probably wouldn’t hesitate to get into my pants… great…  _

The walk was fairly silent. Keith was too tired to focus on his own thoughts and the boy beside him at the same time. Stars above he was  _ exhausted. _

“You sure you’re alright?” Lance asked after awhile, the silence weighing on him. Keith shrugged, sure, he was flattered that Lance seemed genuinely concerned for him, but it was nothing new for Keith to fall silent--the other boy just didn’t know him well enough to understand that… which was fine. Not many people bothered to know him well enough to understand.

“Sorry, just tired,” He mumbled, looking over with a weak smile. It seemed that they had made it to his apartment building far too quickly. Keith paused to look over at Lance. “This is my building…”

“Oh, cool, so you’re not  _ too _ far from the shop,” He said with a smile. Keith nodded a bit vacantly.

“Well, thanks for walking with me,” 

“No problem, anytime,” 

They both fell silent, not quite knowing what else to say. What else  _ was _ there to say?

“Um, so…” Lance started, he looked as lost as Keith felt, this was a messy situation all around if he were being honest. “I know this is soon and all, but I was wondering if we could maybe do this again? Not just the walks, but going somewhere maybe… together.”

Keith was quiet for a long moment before nodding slowly. “Sure,”

“Really?”

“Yeah, just message me when you feel like it, I assume you have my info from the chat?”

Lance nodded quickly, a smile breaking through the uncertainty that had clouded his features. “Yeah, yeah, coolness,”

“I also owe you a dance,” Keith murmured, not quite knowing why he said it.

“Then you at least have to put up with me a few more times.”

Keith smiled. “See you soon,”

“Which will never be soon enough,” The other boy said with a purposeful wink. “I’ll text you pretty boy,”

With that, Lance was walking away, leaving Keith flustered and wondering how it was possible that one person made his heart feel so light.

~

**Group Chat: Lance you incompetent fuck, the asteroid belt comes before Jupiter.**

**Kkogane:** ummmmmm

**Kkogane:** I need help

**Spacedad:** what's going on???

**Spacedad:** are you okay??

**TheNamesLance:** _k ei th_ answer us!!1!

_ Kkogane has sent an image _

**Kkogane:** someONE JUST LEFT THIS KITTY OUT IN THE RAIN

**Pidgeotto:**  SA VE  ThE CAT  KE I TH

**Kkogane:** IM HOLDING HER UNDER MY COAT WHAT DO I DO

**Kkogane:** I DONT HAVE THE KNOWLEDGE OR SUPPLIES TO TAKE CARE OR HER.

**Kkogane:** alsO SHE JUST FUCKING ATTACKED MY FINGER WITH HER LITTLE DEVIL TEETH AND I THINK I M BLEEDING

**TheNamesLance:** dude just bring her to the shop, we'll help you out

**TheNamesLance:** I have a cat at my apartment, they might get along?

**Kkogane:** kk omw 

~

Keith pushed his way into the small coffee shop at the end of the block drenched, panicky, and maybe bleeding a little bit. The small orangey red furred kitten was still in his arms, sheltered by Keith from the pouring rain outside. 

“Hey Keith!” Hunk called from behind the counter. “Lance and Pidge are on their way over,”

“Awesome,” Keith replied, plopping down at the nearest open table and letting the small kitten curl up in his lap. The shop was virtually empty, so he honestly didn't feel too bad about bringing a stray cat in. Keith stroked her damp fur comfortingly as the little fiery looking kitten trembled from the cold.

“It's gonna be okay Red,” Keith whispered to her. He had been subconsciously calling her that since he'd found her in that box by his apartment. It was stupid, but still, all he could think of when he found her was that he understood; he knew exactly how it felt to be left abandoned and shivering from the cold.

“Jesus Christ on a fucking cupcake!” He heard Pidge exclaim from the door, “It is so fucking cold out!”

“Language,” Shiro called over weakly from behind the counter.

“ _ Keith where's the kitten?” _ they were already saying, rather than heeding Shiro’s word.

Keith merely gestured to his lap where Red was curled up snoozing in the warmth of the coffee shop. Pidge immediately made an audible  _ awww- _ ing noise before walking over to carefully run their fingers through Red’s fur.

“Oh my god,” Lance said, peeking over Pidge at Red. “She's so precious,”

Keith nodded slowly, he already knew that he was becoming dangerously attached to the kitten. “Is she going to be okay?”

Lance carefully scooped Red up out of Keith’s lap and looked her over. “She seems fine, but we should probably take her to someone to make sure,”

“Okay,” Keith murmured, reaching to take Red back from Lance, he handed the kitten back with a small smile on his lips as Keith cradled Red close.

“I'll take your shift if you want to got to the vet,” Pidge said to Lance, who frankly, looked shocked.

“That's oddly considerate of you?”

“It's not for you, it's for the cat, Lance.”

“Right,”

 

Once Keith and Lance had made it to the vet, Keith felt as if he couldn’t stop fidgeting. He was a bit worried about a few things, one was that the small kitten might be deadly sick or something, leaving Keith and Lance to be the ultimate deciders of the poor creature’s fate, which if Keith was being honest, he wasn’t sure he could handle that. The second reason he was worried was regarding Lance. As much as Lance had promised to message Keith  _ outside _ of the group chat, Keith had yet to hear anything from the other boy. It worried him for selfish reasons mostly, like what if he had been reading the entire situation wrong and there wasn’t ever  _ anything _ between the two of them? What if when Keith told Lance that he wanted to see him again he hadn’t been  _ clear _ enough about his  _ own _ intentions. What if Lance was flirting with him as  _ a joke? _ Or worst of all, what if he was overreacting to this entire situation? 

He was tired and stressed out, and now sitting next to Lance, after  _ not hearing a word from the other boy in the past week mind you _ , every negative or doubting thought he had was swirling together, and goddamn, it wasn't pretty.

“Do you think she'll be okay?” Lance asked eventually, after the silence in the room was starting to verge on suffocating. Keith shrugged, barely sparing the other boy a glance.

“I hope so,” Keith murmured. Lance was nudging his shoulder a moment later, calling desperately for Keith's attention.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked, hand resting comfortably on Keith's shoulder as his thumb hesitantly messaged circles through Keith’s shirt. It was oddly intimate, which Keith wasn't sure how to react to. He managed to take a deep, leveling breath before turning towards Lance. 

“I’m worried,”

“About the kitten? I'm sure she’ll be fine, I mean, I  _ hope _ so--”

“Not just about her,” Keith interrupted. “I’m worried about--” Shit, how the fuck was he supposed to say this? He was worried that Lance was becoming too important to him. He was worried that he had missed his chance, that the other boy had lost interest. He was worried that he was just a fleeting moment to Lance when the other boy had become an entire eternity to him. Maybe he fell too quickly and too hard but--

His thought process was cut off by a veterinarian calling Lance’s name to bring him over to the counter, he flashed Keith an apologetic smile before bounding over to where the lady was waiting. Keith sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. What the hell? He was worried about the two of them as if there was something already established between them, it didn’t even make sense. He still had no fucking clue to what he was supposed to be feeling, and the other boy wasn't making anything much easier. 

“Keith, c’mere!’ Lance called over his shoulder, a wide grin spreading across his face. “She’s all good and we can bring her home!” 

Keith found himself peering over Lance’s shoulder to see Red curled up in his arms, stars above, she was cute. Lance handed Red over to him a bit later, the kitten purring happily when Keith nuzzled her close.

Lance was grinning at him when Keith managed to tear his eyes away from their new companion. He gave Lance a soft smile, this was not what he had planned for his evening, but it was nice. He really had enjoyed Lance’s company every time they were together, as much as he doubted the other boy’s intentions at first. Now, it was clear that there was much more going on in Keith’s heart. He hadn’t intended to fall so quickly, hell, he kept trying to convince himself that he didn’t even know Lance.

As if those smiles hadn’t already become familiar, as if the light in Lance’s eyes hadn’t weaved it’s way under his skin.  _ I hardly know him  _ had become less and less true every time their fingers brushed while walking next to each other, the truth of those words faded with every heavy look shared between them.

He wasn’t quite sure how it had happened, but Keith did know that if it was a mistake it probably wouldn’t feel so right. It felt like with Lance there was a place for him to belong, and if that was somehow wrong, fate would have to take it up with him another time, a time when he wasn’t intent on getting lost in Lance’s smile. 

“Keith?” 

Keith snapped out of his daze, giving Lance a weak smile. “Mhm?”

“I asked if you wanted to bring her over to my place?”

“Oh yeah, sure,” Keith said quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment from missing the question entirely.  _ Dammit Keith, pay attention _ . Even Red seemed to read into his embarrassment with her half-assed mew.

“Alright!” Lance smiled, “You up for walking there?”

Keith merely nodded, they had been doing a lot of walking in their short friendship so far, but it wasn’t a bad thing, just Keith kinda wanted to just sit and talk to Lance for awhile. That time would come, for now getting Red to a safe spot should be his first priority.

So they walked, and they conversed lightly about the weather growing steadily better, and how comfortable Red seemed to be with Keith already.

“So, what are you going to name her?” Lance asked eventually, leaning over to run his fingers through fiery fur.

Keith watched Red squirm under Lance’s touch with a smirk. “Uh, don’t laugh, but I’ve kinda been calling her Red this whole time…”

Lance gave him a funny look, but didn’t laugh like Keith had asked.

“I know, it’s dumb--” Keith started.

“No, I just think it’s funny because my cat is named Blue,” 

“Oh,” 

Lance smiled. “Red and Blue, cute,”

Keith nodded, blushing a bit for no real reason. He just hoped the way Lance was looking at him didn’t mean that the other boy had caught on.

~

Lance had totally caught on.

He had to look away from Keith’s flushed face to keep himself from imploding. God, the other boy was just too cute. He loved the way his eyes lit up when he was talking about something he was passionate about, and god, that smile was fucking ethereal.

He just hoped that he could build up the courage to say something.

Lance shot Keith a sidelong glance, the other boy had taken to watching passing traffic as the walked down the city street.

_ Fuck… _

~

By the time the boys made it to Lance’s apartment building, Red was sleeping soundly and the conversation had fallen into a comfortable lull of silence. At least it was easy to just be with Lance, it wasn’t awkward to not be talking or making some kind of pointless conversation, and Keith appreciated that. 

Since Lance had already managed to convince Keith that he should definitely stay for dinner when they had been walking, so he followed Lance into the unknown apartment building with no qualms about the time or when he was going to be home that night. Keith was honestly just having a good time talking and being with Lance that evening.

Introducing Lance’s cat Blue to Red also went surprisingly well. While Red seemed to be a bit pent up and more aggressive than Blue, they got along as soon as Blue picked her up and carried her over to Blue’s favorite napping spot.

After that it was all smooth sailing when it came to their kittens, and Lance pulled Keith into the kitchen with him to decide what to cook for the two of them. It was oddly domestic, having Lance pick out a recipe and then having Keith chop up vegetables and spices while Lance worked on boiling water and mixing a savory sauce together.

The work they put into the meal only made it all the better when they ate it together an hour later. Keith decided that he really liked this, liked all of it, everything about being with Lance was too wonderful. He loved it so much.

They somehow ended up on the couch after dumping their plates in the sink for the evening, Lance murmuring something about pulling up netflix as Keith curled into the side of the couch. His eyes moved over to where Blue and Red had ended up cuddling on a cushion, it was endearing, like all of the effort that Lance had put into the evening and making sure Red was alright. God, Keith was really falling hard for this boy, and the sun hadn’t even set for the day yet. 

Keith didn’t even register that Lance had picked a movie until the other boy slumped back onto the couch, awfully close to where Keith was curled up in his own warmth.

It would be really nice to share that warmth with Lance…

_ Shut up brain. _

Lance seemed to read his mind because the other boy was glancing over at Keith, a small, shy smile on his face as he scooted closer to the other boy, his body leaning against Keith’s enough to lay his head on the other boy’s shoulder

_ Fuck. _

“Hey,” Lance whispered, the movie as abandoned in his thoughts as it was in Keith’s

“Hi,” Keith responded, eyes flicking down to where Lance was resting his head on Keith shoulder. Damn, why did Keith like having Lance there so much? He could pull away, shrug Lance off, instead he draped his arm around Lance’s shoulders, pulling him a bit more securely against Keith’s side. The silence was only filled by the tv, yet neither of their thoughts had anything to do with what was on the tv.

“Uh, Keith?” Lance eventually whispered, eyes flicking away from the other boy momentarily. “Can I ask you something?”

Keith nodded, mouth going dry. “Yeah,”

“Okay,” He sat up, pulling away from Keith’s warmth. Keith tried his hardest not to be too disappointed by that. “So, I know we agreed to be friends but… is there a chance that we could be more than that?”

Keith's heart stuttered violently in his chest. He knew his cheeks were red but he managed to take a breathe and meet Lance’s eyes. “I think there’s a chance…”

“Can I--Can I kiss you?”

Keith felt like he was going to explode, or start squealing childishly, from the warmth and  _ excitement _ that was bubbling over inside him. Neither the exploding or the squealing happened, instead he just stared at Lance dumbly for a long moment before nodding. 

Neither of them moved for a moment, like Lance was still trying to comprehend that Keith had indeed just let him know that it was okay to proceed. Still, Keith was content to wait as Lance flushed bright red.

“Okay, I mean--um--are you sure? Because I don’t want to pressure you or ruin anything--”

Before he could finish, Keith closed the ever-shrinking gap between them, pressing his lips softly against Lance’s. There was a stretch of hesitation before Lance’s arms pulled Keith closer, making it easier to chase the press of each other’s lips and deepen the kiss.

One of Lance’s hands had found it’s way into Keith’s hair while the other boy was gripping Lance’s shirt for dear life as they kissed insistently. 

It was only when Lance leaned into Keith a bit too far and they were sent toppling off of Lance’s couch did the two of them stop, only for a moment to laugh before Keith rolled back onto Lance, straddling him and pulling the other boy into a another heated kiss.

God, Keith didn’t know quite what he did to deserve this, but it was good.

It was so  _ so _ good.

**Group Chat: Lance you incompetent fuck, the asteroid belt comes before Jupiter.**

**Pidgeotto:** So?? 

**Pidgeotto:** Cat update??

**Pidgeotto:** Seriously, it’s been like three hours

**WhatAHunk:** They’re probably just distracted or smtn

**Spacedad:** Keith just sent me an oddly happy message?? 

**Spacedad:** There was a smiley face and a heart emoji involved. 

**Spacedad:** I’m v concerned

**Kkogane:** Calm down :^) <3

**Spacedad:** Lance what did you do to my little brother?!?

**TheNamesLance:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Pidgeotto:** they totally fucked.

**WhatAHunk:** dude… 

**Kkogane:** ew no thanks

**TheNamesLance:** ;A;

**Kkogane:** jk!! Luv u boo

**TheNamesLance:** awww luv u too!! ^O^

**Pidgeotto:** ew

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! It was an amazing experience to put this together and I couldn't have asked for better people to assist me :)
> 
> Go check out cecispencil.tumblr.com for more of their amazing artwork
> 
> Go check out breezefall.tumblr.com for Voltron content and memes
> 
> and as always, you can find me at hauntedbyangels.tumblr.com


End file.
